With All My Heart
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: When Bilbo accepts the hand and sits up, the man stops sharply, his eyes widening as he stands up and turns to face Elrond who's just ridden into the valley. Bilbo peers around the man at the thirteen faces staring at him. Behind him, Arwen comes and picks him up, turning and disappearing around a corner. She clutches Bilbo tightly to her, her heart pounding in her chest.
1. Prologue

Arwen stands on the balcony and stares out over Rivendell, a restless feeling curling in the pit of her stomach. Her father had departed early that morning without saying much. All he'd told his children was to behave and that he would be back soon. There had been an urgency in his eyes as he'd rode away and the siblings had shared a look that said something was wrong. Elladan and Elrohir had given up their usual pranks and jokes, choosing instead to pace restlessly about. Arwen was just as restless as the two of them. She'd attempted to read in the library but found herself on the same page for nearly an hour before she gave up. Estel had ignored his lessons and instead sat on one of the benches, gripping the edges with an anxious gaze as he stared off into space. Something was very wrong. This they knew but what they were not sure so the siblings all sat impatiently and waited for the return of horse hooves.

"What have you done father?" Arwen asks herself as Lindir joins her on the balcony, bowing low.

"Excuse me Lady Arwen," Lindir's tone is polite and gives away no hint that he knows what's going on. "Dinner is ready." Arwen thanks him but does not move from her spot, frozen like a statue. She doesn't move until late at night when the thunder of horse hooves come, hurried and panicked. She runs from the balcony, her dark hair flying behind her like a curtain as her siblings join her. Their father is riding into the valley, clutching something protectively to his chest.

"Father," Arwen calls as he nears them. "What is it?" Elrond stops smoothly though his face is panicked as he glances over his shoulder.

"I went to the Shire," He explains as he dismounts from his horse, still clutching the bundle to his chest. "An old friend of ours, Belladonna Took needed me." Elrond says and moves the bundle from his chest, revealing the sleeping face of a child. The siblings all silently gape and move closer for a better look. The baby's cheeks are round, plump. Sandy blonde curls brush her forehead, resting above light eyebrows. Peeking from the curls are a pair of pointed ears.

"Oh," Arwen breathes and reaches out to brush a finger over the sandy curls. "A boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Elrond sighs. "His name is Bilbo."

"A hobbit," Elladan grins and holds his arms out. Elrond places him into his sons arm only after giving him a hard stare. "Why in the name of Aule did you run off though father?"

"Bilbo is not a hobbit," Elrond shakes his head. "Bilbo Baggins is a dwobbit. It seems that Belladonna met a dwarf and had a child with him. She would not tell me much about him. Only that this pregnancy was quite difficult on her and she felt that she and Bungo could not raise him properly. She worried that life in the Shire would be too difficult for the child." Elrohir who's looking at the child's feet runs a finger over the tops of his hairless toes.

"I can see what she means," He muses and shares a look with his brother. "Is Belladonna okay?" Elrond's face takes on a grave look and he sighs, shaking his head.

"The loss of this child was difficult on her," Elrond sighs. "It seems that the night before she and Bungo were to be married, she wanted one last night of freedom and she met a dwarf."

"You are not telling us something," Arwen says. "Father." Elrond sighs and his face becomes closed off as he finally takes Bilbo back from his son's arms.

"Belladonna is gone." The siblings are silent as they stare at the child resting peacefully now in their father's arms, completely unaware of his dramatic entrance into the world.

"She did not trust Bungo to raise him?" Arwen asks as Elrond begins to walk further into Rivendell.

"She trusted her husband. But she felt immense guilt over the affair and he assumed it was his. Belladonna told me to tell Bungo that the child perished. She could not stand the idea of him knowing. She feared what he would do, that he would not raise Bilbo properly. She believed he would be fed and clothed and such. But not loved. Belladonna asked me to tell Bungo that their son had perished and to take him with me, to be raised in Rivendell."

"What will we tell him about his mother?" The twins ask as the child's eyelids begin to flutter.

"When we feel he is old enough then some day we can explain things to him," Elrond decides. "But we have been entrusted with his care by our dear friend." At the first whimper that came from the child's lips, Arwen took him from her father, cradling him to her chest as she sang a lullaby. Her siblings trailed behind her, all asking when it would be their turn as Bilbo yawned and once more closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>During the day, Bilbo could often be found in the arms of one of Lord Elrond's children. Most often it was Arwen. She would sit on her balcony, cradling the child and smiling as she tugged on a piece of her dark hair. She would often also be the one to be found in the kitchen, swaying back and forth as she fed him a bottle, lips parted as she sings a lullaby. Elladan and Elrohir competed to make the baby smile and more often than not could be found at the training grounds, laying on a blanket they'd spread across the ground. Between them was Bilbo, gurgling and cooing as the two talked and played with him. Estel was the most tentative of the four when it came to Bilbo. He was unsure if he wanted to hold the child, if he would give him what he wanted or how to play with him really. Bilbo was a bit heavy and made his arms ache during the short periods of time that he took him. But when Bilbo would choose him over the others and hold his arms out plaintively Estel would accept with a small grin of smugness as the twins seethed.<p>

As Bilbo grew so did the elves affection for him. His sandy curls only lengthened and lightened in color as he grew, his hazel eyes brightening with each new discovery. When the hair atop his feet and toes grew it was not as thick as the hobbits of the Shire might have been. But it was there and when Bilbo showed them, they all made sure to oh and aw over it. His feet were small enough to wear shoes and he tolerated them for a short period of time before he would insist on kicking them off and handing them over to Arwen. It had been no surprise to anyone when he'd started calling Arwen 'mama' and nobody dared correct him or laugh at the new name Arwen had received. She accepted it and beamed each time Bilbo called her mama. The older he became, the more the twins insisted on carting him around everywhere with them. The training grounds, the kitchen and even on rare occasions, the library. Bilbo accepted the first with some irritation. He could sit in the kitchens for hours and accept whatever sweets were handed to him. The cooks were always offered dimpled smiles as a thank you for the treat. The library though was his favorite place.

He would sit curled up with Arwen as she read to him, his thumb sometimes popped into his mouth as she did so. Most days he would fall asleep there as she read, one hand running through his curls as the other held the book in place. Bilbo had been there for five years and was sitting in the library with Arwen on that particular day when the sound of a horn yet again shattered the air. He scrambles from the chair and runs out of the library, ignoring Arwen's calls for him to wait. Excitement swells in his chest as he runs towards the sound of thundering horse hooves. There's a chorus of new voices, voices he'd never heard before, shouting to close ranks. Bilbo runs straight into someone's back and fell onto his back. He lets out a pained cry and clutches his head. The person, wearing long gray robes and a wide brimmed hat bends down towards him.

"I apologize my dear boy," He holds out a hand. "Are you okay?" When Bilbo accepts the hand and sits up, the man stops sharply, his eyes widening as he stands up and turns to face Elrond who's just ridden into the valley. Bilbo peers around the man at the thirteen faces staring at him. Behind him, Arwen comes and picks him up, turning and disappearing around a corner. She clutches Bilbo tightly to her, her heart pounding in her chest. For with all that had happened in her life, nothing had prepared her for the dwarves of Erebor entering Rivendell.

* * *

><p>I got this idea in my head one day and the plot took off. So this story will be breaking canon majorly. Just as a warning<p> 


	2. New Guests

The company stares in silent shock at the spot that the strange child had stood mere moments ago. The elf maid had scooped him and disappeared in a flurry of a flowing gown and dark hair. Their thoughts of the child are quickly abandoned however, the promise of food overrunning any thoughts of the stranger child they saw moments ago. The dwarves do not see hide or hair of the child throughout dinner. Though Balin thinks he sees a flash of blonde curls running by. But no childish giggles are heard during Bofur's song, no food thrown haphazardly by a child's clumsy hand. The child is not seen until they are resting in the pavilion, lounging about in their underclothes. Some of them smoke their pipes, others talk and share stories and some eat the food pillaged from the elves pantry.

Ori sits in the corner, writing down the recent events that have occurred. Occasionally he glances up at his brothers. It's during one of these glances that he feels a small tugging on one of his braids. He reaches up and brushes the hand off. It tugs again, more insistent this time. Ori turns, fully prepared to tell Dori that he's fine or to tell Nori to stop it but the words catch in his throat. There next to him was the child from earlier, one hand fingering his braid as he gives another gentle tug. His curls are a light blonde, hanging above bright hazel eyes that watch Ori expectantly. His mouth moves but Ori doesn't hear it as the pavilion suddenly becomes painfully silent. He flushes a bright red as the child gives yet another tug, this time a little less gentle.

"Yes, little one?" Ori manages, clearing his throat. The child finally lets go of his hair and holds up a plate of chips, his small arms shaking under the strain of the heavy plate. He watches Ori expectantly, his eyes hopeful.

"Chips," The little boy says. Ori's mouth waters at the thought of crispy, greasy, golden brown chips. All they'd had at the dinner was green things and he'd been about as green as the food served. "Chips." The little boy repeats and looks concerned as Ori simply stares. Suddenly all too aware of everyone's gaze on him, Ori clears his throat and takes the plate, setting it down between him and the child.

"Thank you," Ori says and the child grins, patting him atop his head. "But how did you get these—and why little one did you bring them to me?"

"You like them," The little boy says and pops one into his mouth. "I heard you. You like chips but not green food." A couple of the others chuckle and the tension in the room melts as Ori smiles; taking a chip.

"What's your name?" Ori asks and the little boy seems to brighten even more.

"Bilbo," He stands up and offers him a little bow. "What's yours?"

"Ori, son of Kori," Ori greets and offers his own bow. "Bilbo—no offense meant little master but that hardly seems like an elf name." His eyes flicker towards the pointed ears, peeking out from beneath the curls. Bilbo shakes his head, eyes still bright.

"I'm not an elf. I'm—"

"Exactly where you shouldn't be," Bilbo's face drops at the new voice and he looks a bit scared as he turns to face the dark haired elf maiden from earlier. "Didn't I put you in bed not even an hour ago?" Her lips twitch into an almost smile as Bilbo shuffles uncomfortably.

"I wanted a snack mama," Bilbo mumbles. "I'm sorry…" The woman smiles and comes to scoop him up, cradling him in her arms.

"You should not disturb our guests," She chides softly and offers the dwarves a careful bow as she cradles Bilbo. "I apologize for any troubles my son might have caused." Bofur waves a hand dismissively and smiles widely at the woman.

"It's not a problem," Bofur promises. "We dwarves love children." The woman gives him a somewhat strained smile as she turns and moves down the hallway. Bilbo looks over her shoulder, lifting a hesitant hand and waving goodbye to them before he ducks his head and hides her hair. Ori returns to his plate of chips as Thorin and Balin return to the pavilion and announce reluctantly that their stay here has been extended to two weeks.

Balin joins him, raising an eyebrow at the quickly dwindling plate of chips that Ori's putting away. Ori has the decency to flush and slow down, earning a chuckle from the older dwarf.

"I must say," Balin muses as he takes a chip for himself. "I appreciate hospitality as much as the next dwarf but I like these quite a bit better than what we were served. Where'd you get them lad?"

"He didn't," Kili interjects, grabbing a handful and shoving them into his mouth. "That kid from earlier, Bilbo brought them to us." Thorin turns, his eyes narrowed.

"I heard the wizard discussing him with our host." Thorin says and does little to hide his clear annoyance.

"He started to tell us what he was but then his mother came and got him," Kili mutters through his mouthful of food. "He's not an elf whatever he is."

"His ears are pointy though," Ori points out. "Though he did have a lot of hair on his feet and toes—the first non-hairless elf." This gets the company laughing and Balin hums from his spot next to Ori.

"Perhaps he's a half breed of some sort." Balin muses. There's no more talk of Bilbo the rest of the night as the dwarves drink themselves drunk on Elvish wine, swap stories, tell jokes and sing. Bilbo lies asleep in his bed, blissfully unaware of all the chaos going in Rivendell; his mother watches over him, a worried gaze on her face as she strokes his curls.

* * *

><p>When Bilbo awakens it's to his mother running her fingers through his curls, eyes half lidded with worry. She doesn't notice he's awake at first and he's content to lay and let her stroke his head. Cocooned in warmth with the soothing presence of his mother, he could lay there forever. But the worried gaze on his mother's face from last night is still present so he wriggles from the blankets and gives one of her dark strands a gentle tug.<p>

"Mama?" Bilbo whispers. Arwen smiles at him, the worried look still present as she gazes down at him. "You're scared."

"Now what would make you say that ion nin?" Arwen asks as she stands and moves from the bed, Bilbo trailing behind her.

"I see it." Bilbo says and takes his mother's hand in his own. He'd seen the scared gaze in his mother's face last night ever since those strangers had shown up. It had stayed as she carried him away from them, as she fed him, bathed him and then laid him in his bed. With other guests he had joined his mother and the rest of his family to eat with them. With these guests his mother had stayed with him in his room, eaten there and then went to the dinner by herself. Bilbo had been told to stay in his room and wait for her return. He'd snuck past the servants hovering around his room though and lingered on the edges of the dining pavilion. These guests had been unlike any they had ever hosted before.

For one they were by far the hairiest creatures Bilbo had ever seen. Beards, mustaches, some stubble and a goatee on one, they were nothing like his family here. Each one had braids it seemed and appeared more complex than the last. One was bald with tattoos decorating his scalp and the meanest scowl Bilbo had ever seen. One had hair in three spiked points; a different one wore a flapped hat. And they were loud! Bilbo had heard his grandfather raise his voice once or twice before. And Elladan and Elrohir could raise a ruckus when they wished to. But they outdid them. They pounded on the table, sang, threw food. It was almost all too much and he tried desperately to commit it all to memory before he was caught. When his mother had stopped playing the harp, he noticed her eyes flicker towards his hiding spot and he took off back towards his room. His mother had not mentioned his presence at dinner but gave him a long look as she tucked him into bed. He'd been on the receiving end of a light but firm scolding for sneaking out of bed whenever she tucked him back in.

It was obvious to him that these creatures scared his mother for some reason. And that simply would not do. He would not have anyone intimidate her.

"Don't be scared mama," Bilbo says as she sits him down to brush his hair. "I'll protect you from them." His mother chuckles lightly but when she speaks her voice is strained.

"I'm not scared my dearest," Arwen promises. "At least these guests do not scare me. I do not think they will hurt any of us. But Bilbo, I don't want you wandering out of bed again." Bilbo fidgets at the scolding, his cheeks burning a bit as he nods.

"What are they?" He asks. She's silent for a long time, the brush unmoving as she stands frozen. Finally she sighs and the brush resumes its task, his mother's voice quiet.

"Dwarves my love," Arwen whispers and leans down to kiss the crown of his head. "They're dwarves."

"They're loud," Bilbo says and wrinkles his nose. Arwen laughs, a melodious, bell like sound as she lifts him into her arms. "Really loud."

"Elladan and Elrohir are loud but you enjoy them." Bilbo couldn't argue with that. Loud as his uncles were, he did enjoy them quite a bit.

"Can I be friends with them?" Bilbo asks and Arwen's eyes darken. "I want to be friends." She sighs and leans forward, pressing her forehead against his.

"You would befriend a legion of orcs and goblins if I allowed it," She says and her lips twitch with an almost smile. "And I imagine that you could charm them into being your friend. If you can befriend a dwarf, I will allow it. But if Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, your grandfather or I call you, you must come to us immediately."

"Okay, mama." Bilbo whispers and she smiles at him.

"Go have breakfast," She sets him down and gives his curls a final stroke. "Behave yourself." Bilbo runs down the hallway, still in his nightshirt and barefoot, arms flung behind him as he yells over his shoulder that he promises to behave.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to Unknowing One, Narcissa1, aliena wyvern, dodo smeghead, SakuraDragomir, Laora, obsessiveicequeen, hattifnatt, EverydayMagic17, Sabrinabella, SineNominae, GandalfsTruth, Bloody Gale Reaper, ACreativeHobbit, readergirl4985, The Child Who Cried Blood, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Tommy14 and Anariel Phoenix Blade for the follows and favorites! They are so greatly appreciated and encouraged me to post another chapter!<p>

I apologize for any mistakes. I feel very horrifically ill right now and just let me know if you see any and I'll correct them later but right now I can barely function. I'll reply to reviews and things next time when I hopefully feel better.


	3. At Your Service

Bilbo had been told countless times not to run in the hallways. But it was difficult not to run when his uncles were encouraging him, threatening him with being held down and tickled. Bilbo turns a corner, squealing as he sees Elladan and Elrohir's dark hair flash behind him. Bilbo ducks around a corner, picking up speed as he hears the twins calling his name. He doesn't notice the large ginger dwarf until he's slammed into his enormous stomach. Bilbo lands once more on the stone floor and this time swears there's a lump forming beneath his curls. He whimpers as he sits up, clutching the back of his head protectively. The dwarf he's ran into looks at him with worry as he does his best to crouch down. His hairs a bright orange color, his beard long and braided, hanging around him almost like a necklace. His light green eyes look ready to tear up as he holds a hand up to Bilbo.

"Sorry," Bilbo whispers as the ginger man stands him upright. "I broke the rules." The man doesn't speak, his eyes still full of worry as he gestures towards Bilbo's curly head.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Bilbo's hands clutch the aching spot protectively, his eyes widening.

"Don't touch it," Bilbo cries. The man holds his hands up in a sign of peace and Bilbo slowly lowers his hands away from his head. "Please." He repeats a little quieter.

"I'm not going to touch it," He promises, a small smile coming to his face as Bilbo turns points to the spot. His fingers prod gently, carefully around the spot, coming close but never quite touching it. "I think you'll be okay." He finally says and stands back up.

"Really?" Bilbo asks. The worry from the man's eyes disappears, replaced by a sparkle as he winks at Bilbo.

"Really," He promises and earns a dimpled grin from Bilbo. "Where were you off to in a hurry little master?"

"To meet you," Bilbo says excitedly, his head forgotten as he scrambles to stand up. "All of you. Mama said that it's okay." The man looks over Bilbo's shoulder as if expecting Arwen to burst in at any moment and scoop him up yet again. But when the hallway remains void of anyone but them, he clears his throat, offering him a smile of his own as he holds out a hand.

"Well I think everyone's at breakfast," Bilbo accepts the man's hand and they start towards the dining pavilion. "I'm Bombur."

"I'm Bilbo," His smile doesn't disappear. "My mama's Arwen and my uncles are Elladan and Elrohir. That's why I was running." Bilbo glances back over his shoulder and notices with a strange feeling in his chest that neither of the twins is still following him.

"My brother's Bofur and my cousin Bifur," Bombur looks down at the child, all curly hair, dimples and smiles. "Bofur wears a hat and Bifur—he's got an ax in his head." Bilbo's lips purse as he ponders that, his hazel eyes narrowed.

"That's different," Bilbo decides finally. "But Estel is different….And I am too." Bombur doesn't get a chance to ask who Estel is as they come to the dining pavilion. Though a little quieter than last night, they're still loud and Bilbo finds himself a bit overwhelmed by the dwarves, ducking behind Bombur's leg. The hatted dwarf, his brother Bilbo remembers peers around and grins at Bilbo.

"Well hello there," He tugs the flap of his hat down. "I see you brought along a new friend Bombur."

"I did," Bombur nods and gives Bilbo a gentle push forward. "They'll behave themselves." He promises and gives him a wink. Bilbo scans the tables, fidgeting nervously until he lands on Ori. He sits between a silver haired dwarf with complicated, twisted, intricate braids in his beard and hair; the other one a ginger haired dwarf with his hair in three large points. Bilbo's shoulders slump in relief as he canvases the table until he's by the edge of the table. The others all stare silently as he stretches his arms out, staring expectantly at Ori.

"Well go on Ori," The silver haired dwarf encourages, giving him a light nudge. "I don't think the lad's an orc that's going to tear your arm off." Ori flushes at the teasing, grumbling as he reaches out and lifts Bilbo up. His arms shake whether from Bilbo's weight or from anxiety Bilbo's not sure but he settles comfortably on Ori's lap.

"I like you." Bilbo promises him and pats his chest, earning a small smile from him. From across the table, two dwarves, one golden haired and the other dark haired stare at Bilbo curiously. Finally the dark haired one grins and holds up a bowl filled with fruit.

"You seem to be liked," He says. "I don't suppose you could get me some chips like you did Ori last night?"

"He's our little prince," Elladan says, drifting into the pavilion. Behind him come Elrohir, Arwen and Estel. "He's the most enjoyed person here."

"Little prince huh?" The blonde one asks, raising an eyebrow at Bilbo. "Well little prince, it's nice to meet you. Fili, son of Vili at your service." Bilbo's eyes flicker towards Arwen and she gives a tentative nod.

"Bilbo, son of Arwen at your service." Bilbo bows his head, earning laughter from the company around him. Ori peers around Bilbo, looking at Arwen.

"Excuse me Lady Arwen," Ori begins, peering curiously at Bilbo. "Is it all right if we play with Bilbo?"

"I don't see a problem with it," Arwen says, ignoring the twin's glares. "I must warn you though if you take him into the library, you will have a difficult time getting him out of there."

"You have a library?" Ori says excitedly, nearly jumping from the seat. He jostles Bilbo, nearly knocking him from his lap. The silver haired dwarf beside him grabs him and shifts him to his own lap, shaking his head though his eyes are soft.

"Ori loves books," He whispers to Bilbo. "Dori, son of Mori at your service little Bilbo. That one over there is our other brother, Nori." He nods towards the ginger haired dwarf with the pointed hair. He doesn't offer Bilbo a smile though he nods, watching him from the corner of his eye as Arwen continues talking.

"Yes, we have a library. Or there are the gardens, the training grounds. Baths are available to you all after breakfast if you wish." Estel comes over to where Bilbo sits, kneeling to meet his eye.

"I have to have lessons with Arwen and grandfather today," He warns. "We won't be able to play together until after my lessons are over."

"It's okay." Bilbo promises and gives Estel's hand a squeeze. The young boy looks relieved and turns back towards where Arwen waits. Arwen glides over, kneeling down and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Behave yourself today Bilbo. No more running. Amin mela lle." Arwen says and gives him a knowing look as she turns and joins Estel, exiting the dining pavilion.

"Amin mela lle, mama," Bilbo calls and waves goodbye. He turns back towards Dori, looking interestingly at the intricate braids that make up his beard and hair. None of the elves here had any facial hair. And it seemed he was the only one whose feet were decorated with hair. To see these dwarves, all of them boasting grand beards are a fascinating sight. He cocks his head, staring at Dori and patting his shoulder.

"What can I do for you little one?" Dori asks, eyes shining as he looks down at Bilbo. Bilbo's hand runs over his sandy curls as he takes in Dori's complicated braids.

"Your hairs pretty," Dori's cheeks tint pink as Nori snorts. Dori reaches behind Ori, slapping him across his shoulder. "I like yours too." He promises Nori and the star haired dwarf stops laughing, his cheeks flushing red as he slumps down in his chair.

After breakfast, the dwarves all move in separate directions. Dori stands with Bilbo still in his arms, as he walks down a hallway, hemming and hawing. He finally stops, an embarrassed look on his face as he turns to Bilbo.

"I'm embarrassed to admit it but it I'll be honest," Dori's cheeks tint pink as he laughs. "I'm a bit lost. Where's a good place to set you down while I get a bath?"

"I'll wait in the gardens," Bilbo promises and directs him easily towards the grand gardens of Rivendell. Dori sets him down with a promise that he'll be back to play later. He shares a nod and rough, guttural exchange of words that Bilbo cannot understand with another dwarf. He gives Bilbo a final smile and careful pat atop his curly head. Bilbo's left alone in the gardens with a piebald dwarf, the sun glinting off the ax embedded into his forehead.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to Dancingmirror77; obsessiveicequeen; EverydayMagic17; Scarlet3008; EquusGold; viovio; Fire's Spell; L. ; NekoMyth; Extika; KuroTenshi-Kitsune-lover; Steelrider; greenwitch88; Kitsune-Henna; nounourse; ShadowTigerGodess; arabrabM; Nara Midori; Raven Darkov; Death of a Dark Angel; Beau Noir; persephone86; Quippery; Charlie; Chaos; AnimeFanBree; Lotto235; cococamper; zerofiran; Amazon; Blacksash; IvyLestrange and Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreicated!<p>

Amin mela lle: I love you

So today I offically completed my first semester of college. I now have a month off from school which means plenty of time to decidate to my stories. I've been extremely exhausted and apologize for not replying to reviews. I've been awful about getting back to people but I will try and get better.


	4. In the Flesh

Balin could not shake the heavy feeling from his shoulders. It was not aching muscles nor was it an injury. Óin had poked and prodded at each member after their bath just to announce everyone perfectly healthy although in need of some rest. Balin tried to rest while simultaneously keeping the young princes out of trouble. That proved to be quite a task. Ori was no trouble. Balin had seen him disappear into the library shortly after their bath and knew Dori would keep a watch over him. Fili and Kili though, Balin could not remember Thorin and his siblings ever being this bad. It seemed as soon as the two knew the others had their backs turned, they were off to cause some disaster. Balin was wandering about Rivendell now, looking for them before Thorin found them. He's trying to think calmly, remind himself that he was not only their mother and uncle's teacher for years but also theirs. He can handle them at their worst when a small giggle reaches his ears.

"No, you're not supposed to eat them," The voice chides through giggles. Balin moves towards the open doorway, leading to the gardens and stops, a slow smile spreading beneath his beard. Bilbo sits among the flowers with Dori and Bifur, weaving flower crowns. Dori sits with a crown of yellow daisies already atop his head. He watches the young boy with a soft gaze. His hands keep fluttering towards the child's head as though he wants to touch him, hold him but never quite following through. Bilbo doesn't shy away from either dwarf. He keeps glancing back at Dori, handing over flowers for him to weave. Bifur keeps opening his arms as Bilbo clambers into his lap, presses wet, sloppy kisses to his cheek and prattles on about nothing much. He doesn't shy away from the axe in his forehead, patting the skin around it with furrowed eyebrows before he carefully puts a flower crown atop Bifur's head. He minds the axe, a grin on his face as it goes on successfully. Bilbo wags his finger in the piebald dwarf's face, as stern a look as a five year old can manage on his face.

"Now don't eat it," Bilbo scolds lightly before his face splits into a grin. "Okay?" Bifur nods and receives yet another kiss on his cheek before the child looks up, his eyes brightening.

"Mama," He squeals. Balin looks up with a start, realizing that Lady Arwen is standing next to him, a smile on her face. "I made you a crown too." He holds up a crown of delicate white flowers. Arwen bends down and he places it carefully upon her head, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Thank you my love," Arwen says as she stands back up. "Are you behaving yourself?" Bilbo nods, his smile still present as he glances back towards Dori and Bifur. Arwen chuckles knowingly, running a hand over his curls. "You can go play with your friends." She turns towards Balin, her smile still in place.

"Sweet child," Balin smiles as Bilbo rejoins the two dwarves. "You wouldn't happen to know where the two princes are would you. I'm afraid they can be rather mischievous when left alone."

"I'm sorry to say that I don't. Though I hope they haven't found my brothers else who knows what could happen. Another one of your companions was looking for you in the library, the young scribe."

"Ah, Ori," Balin nods. "Would you mind leading the way?" She shakes her head and the two begin to walk towards the library in comfortable silence. When they arrive to the heavy wooden doors that lead into the library, Ori isn't inside but outside. He fidgets nervously, toying with the hem of his baggy cardigan.

"Is everything all right laddie?" Balin asks as they come up to the doors. Ori swallows hard, looking anxiously at Arwen.

"I tried to go in," Ori explains, wringing his hands. "But one of the librarians told me I wasn't allowed." Arwen raises a perfect eyebrow, her eyes narrowing as she glides past him.

"Excuse me for a moment," She steps inside, not bothering to close the doors behind her. Arwen's voice, low and furious as she speaks in a flurry of Elvish reaches their ears. She steps out a couple moments later, her smile back in place. "Please come in." Balin shares a grateful smile with her as he steps inside and takes a moment to silently admire the endless shelves of books. Arwen nods at the two dwarves, turning to walk from the library.

"If there is anything you wish to find please feel free to ask. Someone will assist you. I made sure of that." Arwen's voice darkens a bit as she stares a long beat at an elf that blushes and scurries to hide behind a shelf. Ori clears his throat, holding up his journal.

"Lady Arwen, I was hoping you could tell us more about Bilbo. He said he's not an elf. What is he? I'd love to write about it. Or do you have some books about it?" Arwen's back has gone rigid, her breathing shallow as she turns to face them.

"You'd like to know more about my son?" Arwen asks. "I—I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me for a moment." She leaves before either of them can ask any more, leaving two very confused dwarves. Ori lowers his journal, his face twisting with worry.

"Was it something I said?" Ori asks concernedly.

"I don't know laddie," Balin shakes his head. "I can't say that I know too much about elves."

"Do not take offence to my daughter's reaction," Elrond says, stepping from behind a bookshelf. "We've all been rather protective of my grandson since his birth, Arwen particularly."

"Could I ask you some questions about him?" Ori asks hopefully, his fingers edging carefully towards his journal. Elrond looks hesitant though he nods.

"You may ask though I may not answer all your questions." He warns as he leads them to a table. Ori looks disappointed though still eager as he sits down, opening his journal up.

"Well could I ask where his name came from?" Ori starts. "I don't mean offense but Bilbo doesn't like an elf name." Elrond's lips quirk up in an almost smile as he shakes his head.

"You're right, it's not. Bilbo is a hobbit name. There was a hobbit that once came here and visited with us. We were all very fond of her and Arwen grew quite fond of hobbits."

"So is Bilbo's father a hobbit then?" Ori asks. Lord Elrond stiffens at the question, his lips pursing. Balin clears his throat and Ori's cheeks flush red as he looks down, ashamed. "I'm sorry that was not an appropriate question for me to ask."

"Bilbo does not know his father," Elrond stands up. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things that need to be attended to. Please do not bring up any matters of his father with my daughter or Bilbo," He pauses in the doorway, glancing back at them. "I do not know him either." He confesses before turning and moving down the hallway.

"Do you think I offended them?" Ori asks Balin, his eyebrows furrowing with worry. Balin shakes his head and offers the nervous dwarf a soft smile.

"I think it's just a sensitive subject," Balin says. "Now since we're here, why don't enjoy this library, hmm?" Ori nods vigorously, running towards one of the bookshelves. Balin glances back towards the open doorway. The previously unoccupied doorway is now occupied by his brother, red faced and scowling. He clutches Fili and Kili by their ears, both princes groaning and wriggling to get away.

"What happened?" Balin asks, unable to keep the smirk from his face. Dwalin growls as he drags the two forward, shoving them at his brother.

"Kili nearly shot an arrow in my ass," Dwalin growls. "Idiots decided that it would be a great idea to try and impress some elf maids."

"All we did was spar…" Kili whines.

"Without checking to see if there anyone else around," Dwalin snaps and gives them a shove towards Balin. "You take over babysitting for now." Balin could remember babysitting the two when they were dwarflings. He had fond and not so fond memories of it. As he stares at Fili, he's reminded of the young prince's uncle, Frerin.

Fili like Frerin is blonde and shared the same facial features. Though Fili's personality was more like Thorin's; Kili's more like Frerin's. Balin doesn't realize he's staring until Kili says his name, pulling him from his trance.

"You okay Mister Balin?" Kili asks, a bit of worry creeping into his dark eyes.

"Aye, I'm fine," Balin promises. "Just reminiscing on some things."

"What sort of things?" Fili asks, joining him and Ori at the table where they sit.

"Just thinking of the days when I used to watch your uncles and mother," Balin chuckles, shaking his head. "I think your uncle was born an old soul and Frerin mischievous the day he was born."

"Oh yeah," Fili's lips quirk up in a grin. "Just what were they like?"

"Thorin was serious—though not as much as he is now. When he was angered though, I dare say he was worse than your mother. Frerin was mischievous as Kili. I remember when someone was angry with him he'd just hug them or kiss their cheek." This earns a laugh from the princes and Ori who begin talking. Dwalin snorts, his arms crossed over his chest as he joins in the conversation. Balin sits back and half listens. His eyes wander back towards the doorway where the sound of soft footsteps comes.

"Mama," Bilbo calls. "Mama where are you?" Balin feels as if he's been punched in the stomach as he looks at the child. His blonde curls, a mix between honey and sandy. The eyes were hazel, he was sure. And the feet, bare and covered with a layer of hair. His ears are pointed, peeking out from beneath the curls. But it's obvious to Balin. There in Rivendell, among in the Elves, in the flesh was a young Prince Frerin.

* * *

><p>Since it's Christmas and I won't be able to post all day I thought I would give everyone a few updates as a present. I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy the holiday (if you celebrate it).<p>

Anyways thank you so much to Felineheart; Dunadain of Hogwarts; Robinschatz; silver7612; fanficfan 86; Saphirblau; Skye Kitten; Midnight Owl7; Tails for Fairys; XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX; wolfhowlsatmidnight; BlackQueen92; JulsLovesBlue; MythplacedLogic; AshesCastle; ERidg17; Twin Kats; .rain; ChibiStalker16; potter-granger-mad; Cynderet; DreamMidnight45; everHermione; JeLyAd; GoddessMindDeathAngel; EnixSkye; doreangrey; Black Night Wolf; otakufanficlover20; enchida and fishes for wishes for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!


	5. What's Best

Dwalin liked children. He couldn't deny that. Anyone who saw him training young dwarves to someday become warriors could see that. They were a blessing from Mahal himself. One thing Dwalin did not like however was elves. But he also did not like to hear a child cry. Especially when they were crying out in pain like this. He marches towards the sound, fully intent on beating whoever's just caused this child so much pain to make them cry like this. When he comes upon the young princes kneeling over Bilbo and trying their best to soothe his screams as he clutches his forehead he nearly screams himself.

"What happened?" Dwalin growls and both princes pale at his tone.

"It was an accident…" Kili mutters weakly, his face ashen as he looks helplessly at the child.

"We were just wrestling around and I didn't know he was right behind me," Fili mutters with his head down. "I knocked him down and he did a face plant…Hard." Fili adds under Dwalin's steely gaze.

"We just want him to stop crying," Kili says and looks guiltily at the child. "I tried what uncle did when we were kids but he just cried more." That didn't surprise Dwalin one bit. As much as Thorin loved his nephews he'd never been one for comforting children. And it seemed the boys had this same trait. Dwalin sighs and moves towards the little boy, picking him and setting him soundly on his feet. Bilbo lets out a surprised squeak and abruptly stops crying as he looks up at Dwalin.

"Are you all right?" Dwalin asks and Bilbo nods numbly, staring up at him with wide hazel eyes. "If these two hurt you again you just come get me." Dwalin winks at the little boy and the princes pale even more as the warrior turns to walk off.

"It was an accident…" Kili reminds Dwalin. He merely snorts and shakes his head, pointing a finger at him.

"Accident or not he's just a child," Dwalin gives him a hard look. "Watch out for him next time you decide to roughhouse." The boys give him a nod and bow to the little boy, mumbling their apologies. Bilbo looks at them gravely before he nods, patting them atop their heads.

"It's okay," He promises and then he stares at Fili for a long moment. Dwalin stands there silently as he waits for the little to move, do something. He finally smiles a dimpled smile at Fili and when the blonde haired prince picks him up he grabs a handful of blonde hair. "You're like me." Bilbo grins.

"Oh and how's that little prince?" Fili asks as Bilbo scrutinizes his blonde hair.

"Our hair," Bilbo runs a hand through his own blonde curls. He looks towards Kili before he starts wriggling around and holding his arms out towards Kili. The dark haired prince takes him eagerly enough and smiles as Bilbo motions for him to bend closer. He leans up until his mouth is by Kili's ear. "Does he know he has no hair?" He asks not so quietly and the princes look at Dwalin before they roar with laughter. Dwalin doesn't hear their laughter though as he looks back and forth between Bilbo and Fili. Bilbo who looks confused at the laughter and the whole thing of Dwalin being bald is a very big problem indeed. Fili who's currently hunched over and trying in vain to control his laughter, snorting into his hand. The blood pounds in his ears as Dwalin takes a shaky breath and turns away, his heart pounding in his chest as he rushes out of there.

Balin's still in the library, exactly where he left him an hour ago. And he's not turned a page in the book since Dwalin left, his eyes cloudy and unfocused as stares. Dwalin slams his hands down on the table and Balin finally, slowly looks up at his brother.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Balin asks wryly.

"Do you see it too?" Dwalin demands. "Or am I just going crazy?" Balin looks around and when he sees they are indeed alone he sighs and shakes his head.

"No, I see it too," Balin agrees. "That child is the son of Frerin." Dwalin lets out a shuddering sigh and sinks into a chair across from his brother.

"Mahal," Dwalin breathes. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not as far as I know," Balin shakes his head. "Have you told anyone?"

"No, I haven't," Dwalin promises and shakes his head. "Does Bilbo know—I mean does he know about any of it?"

"Our host told me that Bilbo has no idea who his father is and neither does he. So it seems that his mother's been withholding this information from them all."

"Ashamed of being with a dwarf?" Dwalin suggests just to have Balin dismiss him with a shake of his head.

"I can't think of a time that Frerin would ever have come here," He confesses. "I can't figure how his mother knows—knew Frerin if he never came here."

"Lady Arwen does not know of Prince Frerin. Nor does she know of any other dwarves besides the one staying here now," Gandalf says and takes a seat with the brothers. He lights his pipe and takes a long drag before he sighs. "Bilbo is not an elf."

"Well that much is clear to us," Dwalin grumbles. Gandalf ignores him and Balin looks at the wizard curiously.

"Well then what is Bilbo?" Balin asks.

"He is a dwobbit," Gandalf sighs and exhales a smoke ring. "A hobbit and dwarf hybrid from his parents Prince Frerin and Belladonna Took."

"Belladonna Took," Balin repeats the name and strokes his beard thoughtfully. "So you know his mother."

"Belladonna Took was a hobbit of the Shire and a very adventurous one at that. She made it all the way here once. Eventually though another hobbit, Bungo Baggins wanted to start courting her and Belladonna accepted. The night before their wedding she wanted one last night of freedom and adventure and went out. It seems that's the night she met Frerin."

"Explain yourself wizard." Dwalin demands.

"I spoke with Lord Elrond about our young dwobbit," Gandalf sighs. "When he ran into me I could see Belladonna in him. And he confirmed that he is indeed her son. I must admit I see Frerin in him too."

"Where is Belladonna Took now?" Balin asks.

"Hobbits often have very large families and it is not uncommon for a married couple to have a fauntling within the first year of marriage," Gandalf explains. "But hobbit pregnancies differ greatly from dwarf pregnancies. It would seem that the pregnancy took a toll on Belladonna. It took a great deal of effort and energy to carry Bilbo and her body was greatly weakened. Combined with the guilt of the affair—she was not the same hobbit as in her youth. As her due date approached she sent a letter to Lord Elrond asking that he come and help her with the birth of the baby. Bilbo was born with no problems though the labor was difficult on her body and in her weakened state it was all too much on her. Belladonna Took passed away."

"So why is Bilbo here now?" Dwalin asks and casts a look towards the doorway as if he expects the child to appear out of nowhere.

"Belladonna didn't want her husband to raise Bilbo. But she couldn't stand the idea of him knowing Bilbo was not his and begged Lord Elrond to take him and raise him here in Rivendell."

"Would her husband have hurt him?" Dwalin growls and his fists clench with anger at the thought.

"Her husband was a fine hobbit and I don't believe he would have harmed Bilbo. Belladonna feared he wouldn't love Bilbo did he know. It would have become obvious to him as Bilbo grew."

"I remember Frerin going on a journey with a trading caravan from the Iron Hills some years ago. They passed through the Shire—five years ago." Balin says and pales.

"Bilbo doesn't know and you are not to tell him," Gandalf says and stands, ending the conversation. "Or tell any of your companions. You will remain silent about this bit of information."

"So we let them figure it out for themselves?" Dwalin asks and Gandalf sighs as he leans against his staff and suddenly looks very old.

"We do what's best for Bilbo."

* * *

><p>Surprise double update for you all since it's Christmas. I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	6. Entitled

WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGER:Thinking and talk of a parent outliving their child. I didn't know if that could be a possible trigger for any readers but I wanted to put up a warning.

* * *

><p>Arwen could not believe the sight she had just come upon. Not only had two of the dwarves stripped down to their underclothes and started swimming about in a fountain they had gotten her son in on it too.<p>

She'd heard all the noise and splashing that had suddenly dissolved into a panicked begging and went to go investigate. There were the two dwarves from earlier that Bilbo had been playing with in the garden. And then the blonde and dark haired dwarfs were there, splashing around in the fountain. The one with the axe embedded in his head was speaking and signing furiously as the silver haired one shook his vigorously and waved his arms.

"Oh, no, no, no," The silver haired dwarf practically shouted. "Don't encourage him boys." He begs them. The two in the fountain paid him no mind and kept waving their arms and shouting encouragements. And then Arwen had seen Bilbo jumping from the highest spot of the fountain and landing with a loud splash. She let out a startled shriek that caused all four dwarves to pale as they turned and looked at her. Bilbo came up spluttering and coughing up water as he clung to the arms of the blonde haired dwarf. But at the sight of Arwen Bilbo stopped and paled considerably as he ducked his head. Arwen plucked him from the dwarf's arms and without another word strode away from the fountains. Bilbo had received a thorough scolding while she changed him out his soaking clothes and at the end of her scolding whispered 'sorry'. Arwen did feel a bit bad but he didn't know how to swim and swimming about the fountain. She sighs as she tucks the blanket up to his chin and kisses his forehead.

"Have a good nap," Arwen whispers as she steps out of the room. "And please no more swimming in the fountain." Bilbo's answer is a small giggle as she steps out of the room. She makes me it only a few feet before she's greeted by the sight of her father. His expression is a grim one, his lips pursed as he stares hard at his daughter. Arwen's stomach twists at the sight and the knots only worsen as he takes a long breath and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Arwen asks and he won't meet her eye.

"Gandalf confronted me about Bilbo." Arwen inhales sharply and narrows her eyes at her father.

"What did he say? And what did you say?" Arwen demands.

"He asked and I confirmed that he is indeed Belladonna's son. And it seems that he talked to some of our dwarf guests. His father from what I understand is very much alive."

"Alive," Arwen chokes on the word. "Alive and where is he?"

"The Blue Mountains to watch over things in Thorin's absence," Elrond sighs. "But Frerin is very much alive."

"Surely you do not expect me to just hand him over to his father," Arwen soft voice edges with anger. "A father who has no idea he exists and has never cared for Bilbo. Has no idea how to tuck him in, how he likes his food cut up, how to comfort him after a nightmare, has never been a parent."

"I am not asking you to do anything Arwen," Her father says calmly. "I am simply telling you what I was told." He says and sighs once more as he moves to hug his daughter. Arwen returns the hug halfheartedly and as her father turns and walks down the hall, her chest begins to ache.

It's an ache she's felt many times before when she thinks of Bilbo. Arwen tries desperately not to think of it but it's impossible at times. Someday she knows he will die and they will lay him to rest. Arwen constantly frets and worries over his hair when he sleeps; looking for gray hairs even though she knows he's much too young. She dreaded each birthday and feared the day he got his first wrinkle as it meant it was one day closer to losing her child.

The same worry is in Elladan and Elrohir's eyes though they conceal it with laughter and pranks and jokes. And they don't fear it as much as she does. Don't think of it like she does, choosing instead simply to enjoy their time with Bilbo without the ugly realization they will outlive him by a longshot on their minds. Arwen's mind is so clouded by these thoughts that she doesn't notice when the hatted dwarf takes a seat next to her until the spicy scent of his pipe weed wafts towards her.

"Sorry about that my lady," The dwarf mumbles and waves a hand in the cloud of smoke. "Seems like you got a lot on your mind."

"I do." Arwen says carefully.

"Well I'm a good listener if ye'd like to talk about it." The hatted dwarf offers.

"Bilbo told you all the other night that he's not an elf and that's true," Arwen says. "I'm—I'm not his biological mother. I adopted him when he was a baby," The hatted dwarf doesn't speak so she continues on. "His mother was a hobbit so he ages differently than me. I'm going to outlive my son. A day is going to come when I bury my child."

"How old will he live to be?" The dwarf asks gently.

"Hobbits live to be around one hundred but he's a half breed so I'm not sure how long he'll live to be. I don't really want to know though. You understand?"

"Aye, I believe I do," He mutters. "Ye don't want to count down day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year." Arwen nods.

"I would rather just not know and think that I have forever with him," She sighs. "But I know that I don't. Some of the others have distanced themselves from him already because they fear it."

"I've gotten attached to him," The dwarf admits with a sheepish smile. "He's grown on me."

"He has a way of doing that," Arwen admits with a smile on her face. "He doesn't know rich or poor, classes, ugly or pretty—good or bad. Everyone's equal in Bilbo's eyes and everyone's his friend. There was a time that he caught Elladan teasing Estel for something and scolded him for a good ten minutes. And then he dragged him to me by the robes." Both of them laugh now and the hatted dwarf shakes his head.

"Tis a good quality to have," He agrees. "A very good quality indeed."

"Sometimes I wonder if there are ways to make him live forever or extend his life just so I don't have to face the pain. But we're all entitled to a death and my son is no different than you or I. And you're no different than me."

"That we are," He sighs and there's a soft, distant gaze on his face. "And we're all entitled to a home." There's more talking after that and the two sit together in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to Saria0912; hanayou343; nbowles; Andromeda-170; blottedpen23; bijuu45; Julespark; babygirl2580; Slash97; rain ravinlin; exaigon; VINACATH; Mozart's Fantasy; Akcul; kitsune-miko-witch; CGFlare; Roser av Ild; Nova-girl703; MarieSeleneArroyo; kairitonks; MDRose; Death's Silent Approach; Angelo Vargas; CaughtinalandSlide; RainbowsMakeMeSmile and phoenix77 for the favorites and follows! They are greatly appreciated! I hope you're all enjoying the story still and having a great New Year's Eve.<p>

Mozart's Fantasy: Thank you so much and I have up to chapter seven written. :)


	7. With Me

There's a variety of things Thorin expects to find in Rivendell. Green food is one along with the grumbling of his companions. The lack of meat is a bit unsettling in his opinion. And now he's expected to stay here for two weeks, playing nice with the pointy eared tree shaggers, sharing their food with them and being diplomatic. This he expects. Right along with the disgusted, annoyed and distrustful gazes from the elves. What he does not expect however is to be staring at his younger brother Frerin in the flesh.

Frerin has been left in charge of the Blue Mountains in his absence with strict orders to help their sister and watch over things. But yet here he is. Thorin stares at the child sitting on the floor of his bedroom. The child, Bilbo sits in the middle of the floor, humming happily as he plays with some wooden blocks. Sunlight streams in through an open window and shines off his curls, highlighting them a flaxen gold. For a moment Thorin's reminded of a very long time ago when he and Frerin were just children, waiting on the birth of their baby sister. Except there were no elves. He stands unsure of what to do when the child looks up at him.

"Hi." He calls and turns back towards his blocks.

"What are you doing in here?" Thorin asks and the child's face takes on a guilty look as he stares down at his blocks.

"I'm supposed to be napping." He confesses.

"Napping." Thorin repeats dryly.

"Indeed he is." Thorin turns towards the open doorway where Arwen stands, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

"I would like to have a word with you." Thorin says and he sees something akin to worry flash through her eyes as she moves to collect Bilbo.

"A word about what?" Arwen's tone is tight.

"Your son."

"I promise he will not sneak into your room again or be of anymore bother to you." She says and makes her way towards the door.

"I did not mean that. I mean to have a word with you about your son's father." There's a long moment of silence and Arwen stands so still Thorin wonders if the elf maiden has become a statue. But then Bilbo's voice is soft as he whispers: mama and the sob quiet as it is, is enough to shatter the air.

Neither Arwen nor Bilbo is seen for the rest of the day. At first Thorin tries searching for them. Thorin searches for the both of them. He checks the library, the gardens and at the suggestion of Ori, the kitchens. But each one garners no results. He listens for the telltale giggle of a child but hears nothing except for the occasional bird chirping, two elves conversing in low tones. They do not show up to dinner either though her brothers and father do. Thorin sits down with Elrond and Gandalf, not missing the long look that Elrond gives him. Elladan and Elrohir don't do any pranks or offer any jokes either as the dinner goes on without a word from any of the elves. It's not until the dinner is over does Elrond clear his throat, standing up and nodding at Thorin.

"I'd like a word with you if you please. Gandalf won't you join us?" The wizard nods, his expression offering nothing as he stands. As Thorin follows after them he notices that Elrond's plate has gone completely untouched along with his wine.

"Would I be wrong to assume this is about your grandson?" Thorin asks after Elrond leads them both on without a word.

"My son." He leads them into a room void of anything but a long table and chairs. Arwen sits at the table, her eyes flashing as she stares at him. "My son master dwarf."

"Yes, you would be right in assuming this discussion is about my grandson." Elrond says and takes a seat next to his daughter. "I understand that Bilbo went into your rooms today."

"That is correct. I would like to know why Bilbo bears such a striking resemblance to my brother." Arwen's eyes darken ever so slightly as she reaches towards her father's arm. Gandalf clears his throat, blue eyes looking back and forth between the three.

"If you would allow me to explain." Gandalf looks towards Elrond who dips his head, giving him permission. Thorin sits there, torn between fury at his brother and fury at these elves who sit across from him as Gandalf tells him the truth about Bilbo. He sits there silent as numbness slowly spreads through his chest at this knowledge.

"Frerin never made any mention of a hobbit as far as I know. Certainly not a Belladonna Took." The name feels foreign and awkward on his tongue as he says it. No, he could not remember any woman by that name.

"I think it would be best to allow you two to have a word alone together." Gandalf says quietly and Thorin realizes that Arwen is staring him down, her expression closed off. Elrond nods and stands up, following after Gandalf; leaving him and Arwen alone together in the room.

"I did not ever expect you to come here." Arwen begins. "I expected that I would raise Bilbo to adulthood and we would tell him of his heritage when he was of age. I would support him whatever he chose and follow Bilbo wherever he went. Immortality means nothing if I had to spend it without my son so I would have given it up to follow him anywhere on this earth."

"You love him?" Arwen's head snaps up at his words.

"Do I love him? Do I love the child that took root in my heart? The child who I spent countless nights rocking; pacing the floors with in an attempt to soothe his upset stomach, do I love him? I changed his diapers and his clothes when he spit up. I wiped his mouth; I kissed every cut and scrape. When he was sick I took care of him."

"Out of every human, elf, orc, dwarf, I was the one who was chosen. And you have the audacity to ask me if I love him?" Thorin sits silent, unsure of what to say as Arwen stares him down.

"I can see that you love him." He finally says.

"Whatever you are planning to do Bilbo will not be joining you." Arwen says with finality.

"You would deny him the right to see his true homeland?" Thorin asks. Arwen doesn't bat an eye as she nods.

"Your other nephews are old enough to care for their own needs as far as feeding, bathing and such. Old enough to be away from their mother and take care of themselves. But Bilbo is just a child. He is not old enough to yet be away from his mother. If you wish for him to see his true homeland then it will be with me by his side. Or not at all." And with that she stands, a smirk on her face as she bows and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>I love me some BAMF mama bear Arwen. Enough said.<p> 


	8. Just Bofur

There's a moment after the identity of Bilbo's father is announced that the dwarves are silent. They sit there with wide eyes, mouths gaping as they stare at the curly haired dwobbit in Arwen's arms. And then they're all talking at once.

"We have a cousin?"

"Uncle, how long have you known?"

"Does he know Khuzdul?" Bilbo looks back and forth as the questions fly, the dwarfs' voices rising in an attempt to be heard over the others. He reaches up, tugging on a strand of Arwen's hair as a smirk spreads across her face. Thorin stands beside them, a scowl on his face as he shouts for them to be silent. The company goes quiet, eyes still on Bilbo who's unaware of all the attention.

"So we have a cousin?" Kili asks, his eyes bright as he looks at Bilbo. "Can I hold him?" The smile on Kili's face when Bilbo stretches towards him nearly splits his face apart. He clutches Bilbo close to his chest, a beaming smile on his face as he looks at him.

"Yes, you've got a cousin." Thorin mutters from his spot beside Arwen.

"How old is he?" Kili asks.

"He is five years old." Arwen says, her gaze gentle as Fili and Ori join Kili, their hands tentative as they reach for Bilbo.

"Amad is going to kill uncle Frerin." Fili shakes his head.

"I'm going to kill him." Thorin growls.

"Fre?" Bilbo turns to look at Fili. All eyes turn to Arwen as Bilbo repeats the name again, his eyes wide with curiosity. Arwen motions for Kili to sit down, joining the small semi-circle that he forms with Fili and Ori.

"Bilbo. I'm your mama, you know this right?" Arwen's voice is quiet as she leans close to him, her forehead nearly brushing his.

"Uh-huh. Love you mama." Bilbo smiles at her.

"And I love you. Your ada, his name is Frerin. He's a dwarf, just like them." Bilbo looks around the pavilion, confusion on his face.

"Where?" Bilbo looks around at the company.

"He's not here with us. Your adad lives in the Blue Mountains which is where my amad lives. She's your aunt. I'm your cousin and so is Fili here. That one over there scowling is your uncle Thorin."

"I don't think he understands." Ori mutters as Bilbo looks at Thorin.

"It will just take some time." Arwen says. "And your uncle just found out tonight. We had a discussion after dinner. There will be plenty of time for him to get to know you all as accompany you on this journey." There's a pause and then the dwarves all begin to talk at once: demanding to know why Thorin told; what gives her the right; the quest is not a safe place for a child or a woman. Thorin silences them all with a glare.

"As she said we discussed things." Thorin grumbles, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"It's my right as his mother to raise him and decide what is good for him and what's not. You all realize that I could just as easily have decided that none of you were good for him and kept us either locked up or left while you were here.

"Master Bofur, when we spoke you told me that we're all entitled to a home. You're entitled, I'm entitled, Bilbo's entitled to a home. He was raised here but Erebor is his birth right as much as any of yours. Is he not entitled to seeing it?"

"Aye, he is," Bofur stands up and comes to stand beside Arwen, a smile on his face. "Ye're a good mother."

"I still think it's too dangerous for a child to come along…" Dori mutters.

"If ye think it's too dangerous then why did you let Ori come along?" Bofur demands. From Kili's arms comes a whine as Bilbo begins to fidget and fuss. Kili's brow furrows as he attempts to adjust him, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Bilbo?" Kili asks as Bilbo squirms out of his arms. He pads across the floor to Dori, reaching into his pocket. He fishes in his pocket for a few moments, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. A smile spreads across his face as he fishes out a piece of wrapped candy and hands it over to Dori. The silver haired dwarf stare at him, confused as Bilbo reaches up, his index finger poking the tip of his nose.

"No pout." Bilbo says and runs back to Arwen, arms extended. Dori huffs but smiles as the others all laugh. Arwen smiles; lifting Bilbo and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Time for bed before you start pouting." Bilbo leans against her shoulder, lifting a hand to wave goodbye to the company. Bofur follows her as she leaves, eyes flickering between her face and Bilbo's. Bofur's silent as he walks with her, ignoring the whispers and snickers of some of the company members behind him. He follows her back into her room, lingering in the doorway as she puts Bilbo to bed. Bofur leans against the doorway as she sits in a chair, reading to him, her voice flowing smoothly over the words without any edges or curves. Slowly Bilbo's eyes droop until he's leaning heavily against Arwen, his limbs splayed out haphazardly. She expertly changes him into his nightshirt without jostling him or waking him up, pulling the blankets up to his chin. As his snores begin Arwen comes and settles next to Bofur.

"What are ye going to tell your family?" Bofur asks.

"The truth. That Bilbo and I are taking our leave with the company of dwarves and will be back when we can. And that I'll miss them dearly. As for Bilbo I'll tell him that we're going on an adventure. I know how to fight and how to defend myself. The problem your leader has with me is that I'm an elf and that I will not allow Bilbo to go alone."

"Lady Dís, Fili and Kili's ma, she barely let them go on this quest. She's worried for them—as I imagine as any mother would be. My brother Bombur, he's got seven children. Children are a rarity for dwarves so each of them is a blessing. And Glóin, he's got a boy of his own, Gimli. But he was too young to join us on this quest."

"I'm sure he will be displeased when he hears a five year old dwobbit got to join you on this quest." Arwen smiles at him.

"What's it like? Well I mean—what's he, Bilbo like?"

"It's the best feeling in the world. I've lived for a very long time but the best day of my life will always be September twenty second. Whenever he used to sleep I would just sit and listen to him sleeping. Watching him grow was a privilege. As he grew longer and outgrew his clothes, as the hair on his feet began to grow. He's made me look at life differently…I can't imagine a day that I'm not called mama." Bofur smiles at Bilbo who snorts in his sleep.

"I wish I could know that feeling."

"Master Bofur, if you continue to treat Bilbo and I the way you do now, I have a feeling you will very soon."

"None of that master nonsense, it's just Bofur." He smiles her, tugging the flap of his hat down to hide the redness staining his cheeks.

* * *

><p>I can't stop shipping Arwen and Bofur. It was accidental at first and now...It keeps happening. We should be getting back to the quest here in about two chapters or so. And le gasp, three chapters in one day! I'm going back to school on the 12th so expect updates to slow down. Thank you so much to Just Stories; terfa; crazychialol; Lucy Mia Smith and Philomel Magica for the follows and favorites! They're greatly appreciated!<p>

Guest: I have a couple where I haven't genderbent Bilbo but I haven't put them up on here. I'm glad that you're enjoying


	9. Pauper

It's as Arwen is packing, Bilbo sitting on the edge of her bed, swinging his legs back and forth that Fili and Kili come into her room. They nudge each other, hissing in whispers until Arwen straightens up, a slender eyebrow raised. Fili and Kili blush, clearing their throats as they straighten up.

"We were wondering Arwen, if we could…Maybe give Bilbo a bath?" Fili asks, looking towards Bilbo. The child in question is covered with a mixture of food, his cheeks streaked with frosting and bits of candy. He sits with his sticky fingers in his mouth, humming happily as he sucks the last remaining bits of frosting off them.

"Water up to his waist, one of you has to remain with him at _all _times. He likes bubbles and bath toys." Arwen smiles at Fili as she hands over Bilbo. He goes willingly, stretching his arms out to the blonde haired dwarf. Fili looks a bit bewildered as he accepts Bilbo; nodding vigorously he shares a smile with his brother. They tear off down the hallway, whooping and earning a giggle from Bilbo as they disappear from view.

"So it's true then?" Arwen pauses, her grip on the tunic tightening as Elladan and Elrohir step into the room.

"You're leaving with the dwarves?" Elladan demands, his eyes skimming over the clothes folded on her bed.

"Yes." Elrohir picks up a pair of small trousers, his lips in a thin line as he unfolds them, holding them up.

"And Bilbo goes with you it would seem?" Arwen's nod is shallow, her grip tightening until her knuckles are white as her brothers exchange glances.

"Does ada know yet?" Elladan asks.

"Yes, I've told him. All that's left is for me to pack, sign the contract and then leave when Thorin Oakenshield gives the word." Elladan and Elrohir exchange another glance, their expressions calculating as they nod.

"Better have them draw up two more contracts." Elrohir throws her a grin, holding up a hand as she opens her mouth. "Think about it. It's an extra hand to help with Bilbo. We can take some extra clothes for him and extra supplies. He's a growing boy; he needs a little more extra food throughout the day than these dwarves."

"Besides you've no idea if you'll come back. If this is some quest that means the end of your life then I don't want you to face it alone. You're going to face this with us by your side. What if something happens and you get injured? And what if that injury gets infected? Or Bilbo gets sick?" Elladan gives her a long stare.

"And these dwarves aren't exactly happy about you going on this quest, Arwen. They don't exactly seem like the types to be quiet about it either. At least then you are not the only elf." Elladan grins at her, giving her arm a squeeze as he stands up from the bed.

"We're off to have them draw up two more contracts." Elrohir says and follows after Elladan. They pause in the doorway, looking back at Arwen thoughtfully. "We're on your side Arwen." Elrohir says and gives her a final smile before they depart. Arwen returns to her packing, her shoulders lighter as she puts clothes into her pack. As she folds a final tunic there comes the unmistakable shriek of Bilbo accompanied by Fili and Kili begging him to come back. Arwen looks over her shoulder to see Bilbo streaking down the hallway, dripping water. Fili and Kili chase after him with towels on their arms, determination in their eyes as they duck around a corner.

"Oh, no. He's loose." The hatted dwarf, Bofur laughs. He's hunched over, his hands on his knees as tears stream down his eyes.

"You have to be quick when you get him out of the tub." Arwen says, startling Bofur from his laughter. He straightens up, his cheeks turning pink.

"My nephew back in Ered Luin is like that too. If ye don't have a towel around him the second he's out of the tub he's streaking for the town to see."

"Bilbo waits until your back is turned and then he's gone." Arwen smiles as she hears the sound of Bilbo's squeal along with Kili's proud declaration of 'gotcha'. They return down the hallway a few moments later. Bilbo's wrapped in a towel; pouting in Kili's arms. Fili walks alongside them, drying his arms off with a spare towel as he gives Arwen a sheepish look.

"I looked away for a second to help Kili find a towel." Fili says meekly, nodding at Bilbo.

"He's quick," Arwen laughs. "Why don't you dress him and then bring him to sit with everyone?" This makes the brothers' faces brighten as they rush to find a nightshirt for Bilbo. Arwen turns towards Bofur, a smile on her face.

"Would you do me the honor of escorting me to the pavilion?" The smile Bofur gives her is a beaming one as he nods.

"It would be the greatest honor this miners ever seen my lady." Bofur says and makes a sweeping motion with his arms. Arwen doesn't notice the calculating looks that Fili and Kili give each other as she follows Bofur down the hallway. As they walk together in companionable silence she takes her chance to observe him. He was not beautiful by elven standards. But then again none of the dwarves really were. His clothes are worn and a little bit holey, his ears rounded rather than pointed. His braids which stick out from beneath his odd hat stick up at angle, his mustache curling up along with them.

"Do I have something in my mustache?" Bofur's words pull Arwen from her staring. She straightens up with a start, her cheeks flushing pink as she looks away.

"Ah, no, no. You'll have to excuse me. We've not had dwarves visit us before and I'm rather fascinated to be honest."

"I'm nothing special in our race. I'm a miner by trade, toymaker at heart. Truly nothing more than a pauper though." He says with a broad smile as they come round into the pavilion. The dwarves sit around a fire which she notices has been made with some of their furniture. The dwarf with an axe embedded in his forehead sits by the fire roasting some lettuce, an almost dazed sort of expression on his face. Bofur goes and plops down next to him, gesturing for Arwen to come over.

"Don't know if ye've been properly introduced. This here is my cousin Bifur." The dwarf barely glances up from his lettuce as he nods. Bofur reaches behind his cousin, a smile spreading across his face as he produces a sausage. He hands it to Arwen along with a skewer, holding up a sausage of his own with a look of satisfaction as he jams it onto a skewer

Arwen nearly giggles at the absurdity of it all. If her father could see her now, surrounded by dwarves, roasting sausages on a fire made from their furniture. She settles for a slow smile spreading across her face as she checks to see if her food is done. From the corner of her eye she sees a flash of blonde curls settling in Bifur's lap. The piebald dwarf has abandoned his piece of lettuce in favor of staring at Bilbo who's now staring up at him. Bilbo's small fingers poke at the tip of Bifur's nose then his own.

"Nose." Bilbo says, earning a crinkly eyed smile from the dwarf. Bifur repeats the motion, saying something in a deep, guttural language. Beside her Bofur chuckles, smiling as Bilbo repeats the words, butchered and awkward.

"His first Khuzdul lesson." Bofur says. Arwen watches in in a trance as Bilbo repeats the motions with Bifur, touching his nose, eyes, head and mouth. Her eyes though keep drifting towards the smiling face of the self-proclaimed pauper.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to Snowbirdrose; Lifeasweknowit14; Jutsu Dream; Knowing Grace; Shadow fang the black wolf; Winters-Dawn12221; Delphine Pryde; child-of-paradox-and-chaos; wishing i could fly; MoonScion22; Silea77; rowexz; Kage Kitsun; cuilwen1; Yvaine Ellesmera; .dave for the follows and favorites they are greatly appreciated!<p>

Knowing Grace: I think Bowen works! And I didn't mean to ship them but it's happened and it's set sail


	10. Mini Thorin

It's still dark when they leave. Each of the dwarves eyes are turned on Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. Some of them look disappointed in them coming, some of them annoyed while the others turn their gazes on Bilbo. Fili and Kili in particular look worriedly at the pair of legs peeking out of the wrap, his head resting against Arwen's chest as they make their way out of Rivendell. Her face is a stoic mask, the hood of her cloak pulled up. Her hands rest atop Bilbo's head, stroking his curls as they move further and further away from her home.

"Is he okay?" Fili whispers.

"Yes, he's sleeping." Arwen's hand slows down in its stroking. Fili and Kili settle on either side of her, their faces thoughtful. Fili reaches out to run a finger over the furry down on the top of Bilbo's foot, his gaze thoughtful.

"It's our first time being away from home this long. I mean, we've been away before to go with trading caravans but we always came back." Fili begins.

"We always came home though after a few weeks though. And our amad would be there waiting for us." Kili adds.

"Yeah, I came back with a bruised cheek and she nearly took off Dwalin's head." Fili doesn't miss the way Arwen's gaze wanders back towards her brothers. Her brothers walk a few feet behind them, their eyes alert and their hands near their weapons. There's a small smile on her face though as she looks at them.

"My brothers are worried for me though they would never say it out loud. Elladan and Elrohir worry for each and they worry for me. I believe that's the main reason they came along. They told me it was to be another set of eyes and helping hands with Bilbo. But I think the true reason they've come along is to ease their fears. If they had remained in Rivendell there would have been no ways for them to help."

"My mother, she gave me a rune stone so I would remember my promise. My promise to come back to her that is. What do you have?" Kili asks. Arwen ponders that as she walks between the two dwarves. Neither she nor her brothers had told their father that they were leaving with the dwarves. There had been no time in between the chaos of packing, preparing and keeping the secret of the quest from everyone around her.

And that was what it was: a secret. There was no promise between her, her brothers and her father that they would come back to him. There was nothing but Bilbo's solid form held securely against her body by his wrap. Bilbo.

"My promise is right here." Arwen runs a hand over Bilbo's back, relishing in the steady rise and fall of his shoulders.

"And a wonderful promise he is." Dori says softly, coming up behind them. He stares at Bilbo with a soft gaze, a small smile spreading beneath his beard. Bilbo, unaware of all the attention sleeps on, his breathing steady as Fili, Kili and Dori all smile and coo over him. Fili and Kili's attention is short lived however as Thorin orders them to the front of the line. With an apologetic look at Arwen they rush ahead and Dori settles by Arwen.

The two walk in companionable silence together. There's little talking from the company save for the occasional flurry of whispers and the quietly exchanged laughter. As the sun begins to rise Bilbo stirs, blinking as he peers up at Arwen. From within in the wrap comes a groan, causing a few of the dwarves to slow, their eyes hopeful at the prospect at Bilbo awakening. Kili practically bounces up and down on the balls of his feet as he leans towards Bilbo, a smile plastered on his face. Behind Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir exchange glances but keep their mouths shut, knowing what's about to come.

"Good morning Bilbo." Kili coos only to be met with a groan as Bilbo presses his face against Arwen's chest, turning away from Kili whose face falls. "What's wrong? Come on now, it's time to wake up." He gives one of Bilbo's legs a light tug, earning a high pitched squeal of discomfort as he jerks his leg away.

"Bilbo's not exactly a morning person." Arwen gives him a tiny smile, shrugging. The hurt washes away from Kili's face as he rubs at Bilbo's back, lowering his voice.

"I'm sorry Bilbo. I didn't mean to upset you." Bilbo doesn't move to face him but doesn't groan either so Kili takes it as a sign to continue rubbing his back.

"The only times he usually wakes up in a good mood is if there's something he's excited about. That's why he was in such a good mood while you were at Rivendell. Here, breakfast usually pulls him out of his bad mood." Elladan tosses him an apple. Arwen pulls Bilbo from the wrap, ignoring his groggy glare as he flops down on her shoulder. Beside her Kili practically vibrates with excitement as he hurriedly slices a piece of the apple, holding it out to Bilbo. Bilbo snatches it from Kili's hand, clutching it close to his chest.

"Thank you." He grumbles, his eyes lightening as he takes a bite of the apple.

"He looks like uncle Thorin whenever he wakes up. They both scowl at everything that moves, growls and glare." Kili grins, ignoring the scowl that his uncle throws at him as the others all laugh.

"Who's a grouchy little Thorin in the mornings? Bilbo's a grouchy little Thorin in the mornings." Kili coos at Bilbo only to have his hand swatted at when he gets too close to his apple.

"No hitting, it hurts." Arwen chides. Bilbo retracts his hand to his chest, giving Kili a final glare.

"Ah yes, I'm seeing more of the Durin line in him." Balin comments, chuckling as Bilbo whispers a sorry to Kili. He's moved from Arwen's arms and into Kili's who holds him close to his chest, cooing and smiling as he promises that he's not angry.

"I'll still love you even if you're a mini uncle Thorin in the mornings." Kili promises him, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek.

"I am not a grouch in the mornings." Thorin snaps from his spot at the front of the line.

"He's right ye know. He's a grouch all the time." Bofur says, earning laughter from the rest of the company and a glare from Thorin. He narrows his eyes, teeth gritting as he crosses his arms over his chest. Bilbo stares at Thorin, his head cocked. His small jaw clicks shut audibly, ceasing the laughter as all eyes turn towards him. Bilbo stares down at his tiny clenched fists almost confused as he crosses his tiny arms high over his chest.

"What's he doing?" Nori mutters, raising a braided eyebrow.

"Does he need to use the bathroom?" Kili looks concerned. The worry is shattered by Bofur who lets out a howl of laughter.

"He's imitating Thorin." Bofur manages through his laughter. The rest of the company follows suit, howling with laughter as they stare at a now very confused Bilbo. Thorin stands at the front of the line, cheeks reddening as Bilbo squirms from Kili's arms. He wanders through the maze of legs, settling next to Thorin with his hands planted on his hips. Thorin growls, only to stop when he hears a tiny high pitched growl coming from beside him.

* * *

><p>This story has reached over 100 followers! I cannot thank everyone enough! :3 And I am extremely happy today! I woke up to a message from my crush and we started talking. He told me that Lord of the Rings is his favorite thing and he has written class papers on why it's the best series in the world. This was after he said that he often said: well I do often call myself Gimli's long-lost little brother. He accepts that I write fanfiction and it's Tolkien's birthday on top of everythign else...Thank you Professor Tolkien 3<p>

Anyways this won't be the first time Bilbo imitates Thorin. I would love to hear people's suggestions on what they want to see Bilbo doing, imitating, how the dwarves interact with him. And how the dwarves interact with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. Feel free to review! I want to hear all the suggestions and thoughts you have! :)

If you're curious to see the type of wrap that Arwen used for Bilbo here's a link for it: /pages/instructions-hug-hold

In the case that the link doesn't work then the name of the wrap is the hug hold moby wrap.

Anyways thank you so much to Geek for God; RoseJustice; 97; MissDarkBlu259; MissKim2b; VisiblePumpkin; Mollyjean; MissDarcy87; GaaraSpongebob54915; Alikhar; Oluhasuu; snowgirll; FMKitsune; Gaara'slilsis and AnimeCat92 for the favorites and follows!

rowexz: Thank you for giving them a chance, it's greatly appreciated! And I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying :3

Winters-Dawn1221: Dori, Nori and Ori share a mother but have different fathers. And thank you! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!


	11. Sour Feelings

There would be times that Arwen would look back on the quest and share tales of what had happened. This was not going to be one of the more enjoyable tales. The wind is howling, the sky pouring down buckets of rain on them as they struggle to dodge the hunks of rock flying at them through the air. None of them bothers her though, all of that is like a scratch, a scrape compared to the emptiness in her arms. Bilbo's sling is around Kili and she watches with horror as the rock separates them. Her voice catches in her throat as she reaches out in an attempt to do what she's no sure. There's no way to grab him, no way to snatch him back to her. Beside her Fili looks equally as horrified at the loss of his brother, equally as scared. Equally as shattered at the idea of them being injured or worse.

And then the agonizing seconds of clutching the stone; desperate to hold on as the giant toppled back and forth. Growing nearer and nearer to the cliff face until they smacked against it with a sickening crack. Arwen lies there, a throbbing in her temple as she attempts to sit up. The world spins like a top and she allows herself to fall back down, groaning as she her head makes contact with her arm. Around her come the groans, sighs and pants of the dwarves, all of them relieved. She cannot hear the sound of her brothers though. She cannot hear Bilbo's cries or whimpers. It's with that realization that Arwen stands up, ignoring the spinning of her head as she looks around.

"Arwen!" She's flanked by her brothers who wrap their arms around her, pulling her tightly to them. Elladan grabs her cheeks between his hands, running his hands over her forehead, her eyebrows, cheeks and jawline, searching for any sort of injuries. Elrohir leans his forehead heavily against her head, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Around them the dwarves do the same: checking each other over for injuries. It takes one word to pull them all out of their checking.

"Bilbo." Arwen's voice cuts through the wind, silencing the dwarves as all eyes turn to Kili.

"He's okay." Kili promises, his eyes sorrowful as he makes his way over to the elf. "I think he's scared though." And sure enough the sound of whimpers emit from the wrap, his small legs shaking against Kili's stomach.

"It's not too late for you to turn back." Thorin sneers at them, his eyes narrowed with disgust at Arwen. This time Bilbo's sniffle slices through the air, all the dwarves looking towards the wrap with wide eyes as Bilbo peeks up.

"Thorin doesn't like me…" Quiet as his voice is everyone hears it and glares towards Thorin as Kili wraps his cloak around him.

"All of you inside." Thorin grumbles, looking anywhere but at the company as they all shuffle into the cave. Kili takes Bilbo from the soaking wet wrap, wrinkling his nose at him in a vain attempt to coax a smile from him. He's handed over to Arwen who sits in the corner, flanked by Elladan and Elrohir.

"Here, I've got him some dry clothes." Elladan mutters.

"And here's a blanket." Elrohir adds. Bilbo puts up little fight as Elladan peels his soaking wet clothes from him and Elrohir rubs at him with the blanket.

"Think of it this way Bilbo. You don't have to take a bath now." Elrohir says as he finishes wrapping the blanket around Bilbo. Bilbo buries his faces against Arwen's neck, ignoring her still soaking wet clothes as he clutches the blanket.

"Don't like the bath." Bilbo grouses as Fili and Kili join them, plopping down at Arwen's feet. Kili holds up the wrap with a somewhat sheepish expression.

"I wrung it out the best I could but the only way it's really going to dry is for it to be hung up or put near the fire." Kili says apologetically. The cave has settled down, all the dwarves forgoing their sopping wet bedrolls in favor of just laying their heads on their packs. Their hair clings to their skin, their eyes filled with worry as the family groups attempt to check over and make sure that the others are okay. The only one whose gaze flickers away from his family is Bofur.

He sits by the mouth of the cave, his nails poised at his mouth as he looks back and forth between his slumbering cousin and brother to Arwen's corner. Bilbo squirms in her arms, his face still pressing against her neck.

* * *

><p>Thorin sits mere feet away from them, his face unreadable as it flickers from Fili and Kili up to her and Bilbo. Arwen's face is a stoic mask as she stands up and makes her way across the cave. She steps carefully over sleeping bodies and packs, ignoring the looks thrown her way from the dwarves still awake as she plops down by Bofur. In her arms Bilbo finally lifts his face away from her neck. His small face is blotchy and red, his nose runny as he stares at Bofur. The toymakers face falls as he stares at Bilbo, holding his arms out. Bilbo practically scrambles into his lap, pressing his snotty, soaked face against Bofur's chest.<p>

"It's okay, it's okay." Bofur repeats as his hand rubs at Bilbo's back. From against his chest comes a blubbering. Thorin strains to understand it, watching with a sour twist in his gut as Bofur nods his head, his chin brushing the top of Bilbo's curly head.

"Aye, everything's okay now. Yer mama is here and I'm right here too. Boo's not going anywhere." Balin comes to stand beside Thorin, his arms crossed over his chest. He raises a bushy eyebrow as he follows Thorin's gaze, shaking his head.

"You know laddie, if you want the little one to like you….Try smiling or perhaps just showing a little warmth every now and then." He ignores the glare that Thorin tosses at him, surging on.

"It's his first time ever being away from home: away from a warm bed, seven meals a day, a bath and being surrounded by servants who cater to his every need. And right now your nephew is over there in the arms of a toymaker, crying after a rather traumatic experience that I hope will be one of the last we encounter on our quest. But I fear that it won't be our last."

"And while he's crying there's a mother there alongside him, doing her best to comfort him and adjust to being away from home. They've agreed to help us Thorin and that's more than we can ask for. Bilbo's a breath of fresh air if you ask me. I care deeply for the little one already and I know I'm not the only one."

"I will apologize to them. And make an effort to make sure that Bilbo knows I like him." Thorin says, his gaze lingering on Bofur. The toymaker has a playful gleam in his eyes as he stares at Bilbo, his hand on one edge of that ridiculous hat.

"Ye promise me? It'll keep ye warm but ye have to promise that ye'll keep it safe for me." Bilbo nods solemnly, his wide eyes hopeful. Bofur whips the hat off with a flourish, settling it atop Bilbo's hat. The hat is entirely too big and slips down over Bilbo's eyes. There's something about the sight of it, as Bilbo scrambles to try and find the flaps that soothes the sour twisting in Thorin's gut. That is until Bofur finally adjusts the flaps and Bilbo's eyes widen as he looks towards the floor.

"Floors breaking." Bilbo announces. The last thing Thorin sees as the floor falls out from under their feet is the toymaker wrapping his arms around Bilbo with an iron grip as they all delve into darkness.

* * *

><p>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I really actually kind of hate it to be honest. I have an idea in mind for the next part with the goblins. Anyways...This weeks been a stressful one of getting ready for school and tonight I'm having a life again so I most likely won't be able to post anything else for this one tonight.<p>

Thank you so much to Black Night Wolf; Mollyjean; Nightshadekiller; hiddenintentions; Truth Behind The Eyes; Pureblood Viper; BeebleTee17; SneakyTurtle; Mizumi-san; tsukinotora; Strix123; Sarekkandarikulover; moonlightkiss1515; I love cute things; Mojtaba13; blackkitsue; AnimePrincess; MusicLovesLizzy; Kiri-tan; MagnafloriousWorld; Carly Carnations; TerraSorren01; savya398; dulceata; yuki420 and MorikoKitsune. Sorry if anything is misspelled. I'm typing this in a rush.

Guest: Considering that the dwarves don't really consider elves there's the worry in their minds that the elves can always just take Bilbo and disappear completely. Nor do they trust them to take him to the Blue Mountains

Anime Princess: I have a mental image of Dis just dragging Frerin out, pointing at Bilbo and saying what is this? Do you want to explain this to me?


	12. Where It Belongs

The first thing Bofur's aware of is a body weighing down on top of his. It's firmly there, just like the steady throbbing of his head. The second thing he's aware of is the eerie silence surrounding him. He's not surrounded by his companions and finally, that is his head is bare of his hat. Bofur attempts to sit up only to stop, clutching at his head and hissing through clenched teeth. Oh by Mahal, does his head hurt. He flops back onto the rocky ground, cursing himself for however he ended up here.

"Bofur, you're alive!" Dwalin's voice is accompanied by Dori's panicked screech. Bofur winces at the sound as the weight on top of his chest is pulled away. Dwalin tugs him up, lips set in a grim line as he prods at the miners head.

"Course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" Bofur demands, batting the warriors hands away from his forehead. Dwalin ignores him in favor of turning back towards Dori who hunches over the weight off Bofur's chest, fussing and worrying.

"Dori, you're supposed to kill goblins. Not mother hen em." Dwalin's scolding is met with a fierce glare as Dori straightens, clutching something tightly in his arms.

"It's not a goblin I'll have you know. It's Bilbo." And there in Dori's arms, shaking and clinging to his chest is the tiny dwobbit, his eyes wide. Dwalin looks ashen as he stares at the small child. He looks to Bofur then back at Dori who simply continues to hold Bilbo to his chest.

"Want mama…" Bilbo mutters from against Dori's chest. Dori's face softens as he looks down, his nose brushing Bilbo's.

"I know you do. I want Nori and Ori right now. But I'm not scared for Nori or Ori because I know your mama will watch out for them and they'll be okay. So it gives me courage to find the way out of here."

"Courage?" The word rolls off Bilbo's tongue awkwardly, his eyebrows furrowing with frustration.

"Or bravery. We're going to play a little game Bilbo, okay? In order for us to get out of here and find the others we have to play a game?" Bilbo's eyes widen and he nods excitedly, fear forgotten at the promise of a game. Dori smiles, running a hand over Bilbo's filthy curls as he straightens up.

"There's a good lad. We're going to figure out a game and then we'll find the others. Okay?" Bilbo nods, smile slowly spreading across his face as Dori rejoins a now gaping Dwalin and smiling Bofur.

"How did you do that?" Dwalin demands.

"Nori and Ori." Dori says dryly and turns to Bofur. "Do you still have the wrap?"

"Afraid not. Lady Arwen still had it last I saw and it would still be soaking wet did we have it." Dori sighs and shrugs off his coat, expertly tying it around his shoulders and waist until he gives a satisfied smile.

"It will have to do for now. Come here Bilbo. Bilbo?" Dori's eyes widen with panic and Bofur feels his own eyes widen as he realizes the only sound in the air is wind. A quick scan around their feet finds him wrapped around none of their legs nor on the rocks. Bofur's preparing to come up with a speech to tell Arwen he lost her son when he hears a giggle and feels a weight land on his back.

He gives a cry, reaching up and grabbing hold of Bilbo who laughs merrily in his ear. His heart thunders wildly in his chest as Bilbo relaxes against his back, laughter dissolving into giggles.

"Found you!" Bilbo crows.

"Ye found me?" Bofur parrots, craning his neck to look at Bilbo. A pair of bright hazel eyes stares at him with the greatest amount of annoyance a child can manage as his small fingers dig into Bofur's many layers.

"Uh-huh. You don't hide that good."

"Oh, oh. Hide and seek, you wanted me to hide?" Bilbo nods excitedly, slipping down from his back. He covers his eyes just to take them off and look at Bofur expectantly. Bofur smiles, covering his eyes and counting. His hands remain there for only seconds before he removes them, listening to the pitter patter of Bilbo's footsteps in the dark.

The three dwarves stand silent, listening for the telltale signs of Bilbo. His breathing echoes off the stone, the pitter patter of his footsteps eager and happy as he runs. With each hesitation they stop with baited breath. But then there's a giggle, a sigh or a hum and they follow after him again.

"So ye never did tell me, why wouldn't I be alive?" Bofur whispers as they continue to creep after Bilbo.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought. The floor fell out from under us and then we slid into darkness. Goblins everywhere." Dori shudders.

"You still had a hold on the little lad and had landed on the edge. I saw the lad's ma look back at the two of you then pull out her weapon and shove you off." Bofur's heart gives a treacherous skip at the mention of Arwen. She was still up there with the goblins, Bifur was up there with the goblins, and Bombur was there with them too. The company. Bofur clenches his eyes shut, feeling sick.

"What about the two of ye? Shoved along with me?" Bofur's voice doesn't hold the light, chipper warmth he wants it to.

"Thorin pushed me down after you." Dwalin's confession nearly gives Bofur whiplash as he looks at the warrior.

"And you Dori?" Bofur's voice cracks.

"Thing one and thing two grabbed my boots, told me sorry and flipped me off the edge." He grumbles.

"Fili and Kili?"

"The twins."

"You're bad whisperers." The sudden appearance of Bilbo causes all three dwarves to jump. Dwalin huffs at him, pointing an accusational finger at the dwobbit.

"And you're too damn good at sneaking." Bilbo merely giggles, walking forward and wrapping his upper body around the length of Dwalin's forearm. Bofur wishes in that moment he had Ori's artistic capabilities to sketch the look of shock on Dwalin's face as he stares at the child hanging off his arm. Dwalin lifts him arm, the look of shock present as Bilbo blinks at him then crawls up his arm, the tip of his tongue sticking out in determination. Upon reaching Dwalin's shoulder he kisses the dwarf's tattooed scalp, triumphant clear on his face as he pats his head.

"Good?" Bilbo asks, pointing towards a narrow passageway. It would be a tight squeeze, an extremely tight squeeze Bofur thinks with a cringe but it appears to be their only way out.

"Think the company is hiding out there do ye?" Bofur asks and watches with envy as Bilbo wriggles through. He looks back at them with eagerness, a smile on his face.

"Uh-huh. Come on." He calls, jumping up and down. Dwalin sighs as he begins to attempt to wedge his body through the narrow passageway, glaring at Bofur and Dori.

"Speak of this to anyone and I'll gut you." He growls as he gives a particularly hard jerk and makes no progress. Dori makes it through the passageway easier, grabbing hold of Dwalin and allowing himself to be tugged out when he gets stuck. Bofur who's used to confined spaces from years of working in the mines feels like Bilbo as he practically shimmies through it.

"Mister Dwalin, I don't believe gutting someone is appropriate language to use around a young dwobbit." Bofur singsong as he walks alongside the warrior. The dwobbit in question now rides in Dori's makeshift sling, directing them.

"This young dwobbit is the reason I'm not using more colorful language now." Dwalin growls warningly. Bofur opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by Bilbo's high pitched squeal as he points head at something.

"Light!" Bilbo squeals and Bofur can sees that there is indeed light ahead of them. Dori sighs, tightening the wrap as he picks up the pace. As they run towards the light Bofur's torn between getting his hopes up and the unknown. Bifur could be out there right now right along with Bombur. Bifur, he knows will be searching and looking for him, his mind in overdrive. Bombur will be attempting to comfort him. Arwen, he doesn't want to imagine the fear she must feel. The panic clawing at her chest as she wonders where her son is, worries for him and waits to see if he's even alive. No he won't think of that. He'll just run instead. Bofur becomes so focused on running, putting one foot in front of the other that he nearly doesn't notice the shouting.

"Because of you I've lost two members of this company!" Thorin's voice thunders.

"I was doing it for the good of my son. And we were not the only ones who pushed someone off to protect Bilbo, I saw you push someone to join them too. You're guilty too." Arwen's voice is full of a venom he's not heard before. The three dwarves share a look and pick up the pace. Bofur's legs burn, his chest aching as he comes nearer and nearer to their voices.

"Was it not for my brother and sister, your sister-sons would be grievously injured right now or worse. There might not be any company. Is your pride worth that much Thorin Oakenshield?" One of the twins demands as they come into the clearing. Ori is the first one to spot them, letting out a startled 'oh'. Bilbo twists around in the wrap, threatening to dislodge himself as Dori sets him on the ground. He runs darts across the clearing for Arwen, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Bofur finds himself nearly bowled over by Bifur and Bombur who cling to him and demand to know if he's all right and just what he thought he was doing. Bifur scowls at him as he examines his head wound.

"Where's your hat?" Bombur demands, crossing his arms over his chest. Bofur looks towards Arwen. Fili, Kili and her brothers are standing around her now, fussing over Bilbo. Óin stands nearby, frowning as he attempts to look over Bilbo for injuries. Arwen presses her nose against his hat still atop Bilbo's head, her eyes closed tightly as she clutches him to her chest.

"Right where it belongs." Bofur says and once more his heart skips a beat as Arwen lifts her head to look at him.

* * *

><p>So I was Thorin today. I had no sense of direction and got lost four times. I bought my dissection kit today and now I'm trying very, very hard to resist my urge to sing My Friends. The advantage of having only two classes and finishing at noon then having three hours to kill: getting a new chapter done for one story and completing another one.<p>

And obviously for story reasons there was no one ring. The wrap Dori was carrying Bilbo in was the kangaroo hug hold. If the link does not work then just look it up: /pages/instructions-kangaroo-wrap-hold

Thank you so much to MagnafloriousWorld; SpaceJeliSquid; ; Dragon260; Golden Falcon132; Silvara; toboe108; Pippin-The-Hobbit; Briseis Riddle; Cristelia; PerianthLillithFae; vampire luverxoxo and SaphireBlueSea for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

RoseJustice: For story reasons there was no Gollum and ring. I apologize for not posting the review at the top but I didn't want to give away spoilers.

Kitsune-Henna: D'awww thank you so much 3 aside from getting lost four times and finding out that my chemistry professor likes to randomly call on people it went well xD

EquusGold: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I started school again today so that means my updates revolve around my schedule again :/


End file.
